


her purpose

by Prim_the_Amazing



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Slave, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 20:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prim_the_Amazing/pseuds/Prim_the_Amazing
Summary: Kanaya has started catching herself nervously biting at her painstakingly manicured nails, and Karkat tore out a solid fistful of his hair yesterday while shouting down one of his ‘incompetent blithering shithole of a subordinate’. Clearly, something must be done. She is a mature and intelligent troll, and a caring and accomplished moirail besides. Or at least this is what she tells herself as she grabs her wallet and goes to make a reckless purchase.It’s not as if they can’t afford it, with their current wages, but buying a slave is a big decision. But maybe if they just have someone to do all of the chores around in their hive, and to release tension with, they will finally regain some equilibrium. Yes. That is certainly what will happen, and this is an excellent decision.-Karkat and Kanaya are stressed and busy, and so they get a slave to make their lives easier and more pleasant at home.





	her purpose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesBlu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesBlu/gifts).



One month after Kanaya and Karkat move in with each other on colonized Earth, she decides to go out and get a slave. 

The new Empress has decided to hatch a second mothergrub for the first time, allowing their species to significantly increase in size. They have conquered enough of space for there to be enough resources to support that decision. The planet to be allowed the great honor of hosting the second mothergrub is known as Earth, as uncreatively named by its natives, although most trolls derisively call it Dirt. 

As close friends of Empress Feferi, they’ve been given important positions here on this planet. Karkat is head of the guarding detail of the second mothergrub, as there are still some flare ups of rebellion from the natives that they are subjugating and so it must be protected, just to be safe. And Kanaya, of course, is the one who will be hatching it, and will be the Head Jade here afterwards. They make important decisions, every single day. They are very busy. 

They are also very stressed. Perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad, if they each had a moirail who wasn’t so burdened and could focus on helping them, but they are each other’s moirails, so instead they can be stressed out together, collapsing into a pile together after missing each other all night before belatedly dragging themselves to their recuperacoon. 

Kanaya has started catching herself nervously biting at her painstakingly manicured nails, and Karkat tore out a solid fistful of his hair yesterday while shouting down one of his ‘incompetent blithering shithole of a subordinate’. Clearly, something must be done. She is a mature and intelligent troll, and a caring and accomplished moirail besides. Or at least this is what she tells herself as she grabs her wallet and goes to make a reckless purchase. 

It’s not as if they can’t afford it, with their current wages, but buying a slave  _ is _ a big decision. But maybe if they just have someone to do all of the chores around in their hive, and to release tension with, they will finally regain some equilibrium. Yes. That is certainly what will happen, and this is an excellent decision. 

The main kind of slave that is sold here on Earth, of course, are the natives. They look very much like trolls, except they are much softer and more harmless. No horns, no claws, no fangs, and skin tones that range from dark brown to pale pink. Similar enough to them to be possibly considered attractive, but different enough to be excitingly exotic. 

Kanaya is rich and important now, so she doesn’t go to an open air market or an auction. She goes to a nice, clean, quiet store where a teal in a neat uniform immediately appears at her elbow to ask her about her preferences and show off their wares. 

The slaves each have their own cage, the cage large enough for them to stand up straight and take a few steps in each direction, a testament to the quality of the store. Each slave is healthy and young and beautiful, because they only have the best of the best. 

“A female, perhaps,” she says, which is the only detail that she is firm on. Karkat likes both men and women, like most trolls, but she has only ever had flushed or pitch crushes on women before. Besides that, though, she is unsure of what she wants. This is a bit of an impulse purchase. 

“Of course,” the teal says smoothly, adjusting her pace so that she glides past the male slaves cages without a glance but then slows as they pass the female slaves cages, so that Kanaya can give them all a considering look. Most of them give her scared, wary, silent glances, make half hearted attempts to cover up their bodies. 

She slows to an utter stop by one cage however. The slave within doesn’t look afraid or shy. She is standing straight with her chin slightly raised, haughty and uncowed, not trying to cover herself in the slightest. She has pale hair clipped short, beige skin and pink nipples, and arresting purple eyes. She must have been nobility, before trollkind came to her planet. She would think so due to her posture and expression even if it weren’t for her eyes. She has a pleasing face and soft curves… 

“Ah, you have good taste,” the teal says. “This one is very well behaved, very composed, if not as submissive as a slave should be. But that can be fun, no? A challenge? To break her in yourself.” 

Kanaya is looking for something to make her life easier, not harder. Nonetheless, she is rooted where she stands, meeting the slaves steady gaze. 

“She will follow orders?” she asks. 

“She does not outright disobey, no, of course not,” the teal says, shaking her head. “We would have trained  _ that _ out of her.” 

“I’ll take her,” she says, reckless and a bit infatuated with the slave who is raising an eyebrow at her. 

The teal claps her hand excitedly and goes to fetch the card reader. 

-

Karkat is still at work when she comes home, since Kanaya took her one day off that she’s going to get in the next three weeks to do this. The slave is delivered to her hive by the store, which is convenient. She signs some paperwork, closes the door, and here they are. Alone in her home. The slave somehow looks out of place here, but she’ll get used to it. She is intended as a permanent fixture here, after all. 

“I am Kanaya, one of your owners,” she introduces herself. 

“Rose,” the slave replies, which is a strange and exotically beautiful name. The aristocrats word for a thorny plant.  _ “One  _ of my owners?” 

“I will also be sharing you with my moirail, Karkat,” she says. “You will follow all of his orders as well.” She takes a moment to think. “Except for when he is just being colorful with his language for effect. Use your best judgement.” 

“Noted,” Rose says dryly. Kanaya starts taking her on a tour of the hive, showing her all of the rooms, and informing her what her duties are. Cleaning, cooking, washing, etcetera. 

“If you are confused about anything, just ask me,” she says. “Since you are new here. But do your best and try to adapt quickly.” 

“How generous of you.” 

“Oh,” she says, remembering. “And remember, you cannot leave the property without me accompanying you, or else you will be shocked into unconsciousness and retrieved. So you cannot do the grocery shopping for us, I suppose.” 

She deliberately does not rub at the chip implanted underneath her skin, and does not notice Rose going still for a moment. She wants for the slave to be a pleasant surprise for Karkat, and the paperwork for official dual ownership of a slave is complicated, so on paper Rose is just hers. Rose has a chip in herself as well, buried too deep for her to reach without killing herself, that will track and shock her if she leaves the designated approved areas if she is not accompanied by Kanaya. 

She had been told that Rose obeyed orders, but she is not foolish. It is only common sense. 

“Very well,” Rose says, expression composed, voice neutral. “I look forward to playing housewife for you and your life partner and keeping your home clean for you.” 

“I am glad to hear it,” she says, pleased. It will be nice that there will at least be one person underneath her command that she won’t have to wrangle. 

Rose looks around her new home, as if making herself get used to the idea of it. “Where will I sleep?” 

“Oh, let me show you,” she says, and does. 

She and Karkat have a room with a conscupient platform in it, although they have not used it yet. A bit of a hopeful decision, while buying their hive. But now it is perfect. Humans apparently do not need slime to sleep, and this way Rose will always be in a convenient location for when they want to make use of her. 

“A bed,” Rose says, sounding surprised. “And a rather large one as well. I haven’t had one of those in a while.” 

“If that is what your species calls it,” she says with a shrug. “It came with the hive.” 

Rose hums, and Kanaya watches her. She is so beautiful in a strange way. She has never had a slave before, but she can suddenly understand why humans are so popular. She looks so soft and pitiable, looking at the conscupient platform like it is an unexpected gift. Does she want to be pailed? To be used like that? Will it make her feel useful? Had she thought that she and Karkat wouldn’t use her that way? Kanaya supposes that it  _ is _ her purpose, the way Kanaya’s purpose is to care for the mothergrub, which she takes such a pleasure and honor in doing. 

“Come here,” Kanaya says, suddenly eager to break Rose in. It was her idea to get her, so it’s alright if she uses her before Karkat gets home, right? Just to see how she is. She’s  _ checking, _ right, definitely. To see if she’s good enough for her moirail to use. She takes Rose by the arm and pulls her to the platform and then pushes her down on it. 

“What--” Rose says, and Kanaya sheds her clothes efficiently by undoing only a few clasps, letting them elegantly fall to the floor. “Oh.” 

Kanaya smiles. She’s moving quickly enough to take Rose off guard. She hadn’t expected for her slave to be so _ cute,  _ when she’d first laid eyes on her being proud and defiant in her cage. 

Kanaya grabs her by her thighs and spreads her legs easily, pushing her up on the bed so that she has enough room to climb up and into the space between her legs. Trolls are much stronger than humans. 

She inspects Rose’s genitals curiously. If so many other trolls use humans for this purpose, they must of course feel pleasing, but this is still her first time with one. She sees no slit for a bulge to emerge from, only a small pink nub at the top of her nook. It’s adorable. She kneels down to kiss and lick it, still easily holding Rose’s legs wide open, even lifting her slightly. 

“Wai-- ahh!” she cries out as Kanya licks at it, kicking out helplessly with one leg, restrained effortlessly as Kanaya licks linger and go deeper. Rose shivers and whimpering moaning noises slip out from behind her hand. Kanaya smiles as she explores. So sensitive, so needy, so desperate. The slave shop she had gone to had boasted about how they didn’t allow their slaves to touch themselves to gain any sort of relief for months and months before they were purchased, leaving them desperate and ready to be used. Rose squirms underneath her touch, high noises escaping her, but Kanaya holds her down easily. She really  _ was _ made for this, she’s perfect, she’s so cute. 

“There, there,” she says, taking her mouth away from her nook, licking at the wetness at her lips. “I’ve got you now. I’ll use you every day.” 

Rose is breathing heavily, chest rising and falling, her nipples hard. She only seems to be first regaining her composure now that Kanaya doesn’t have her mouth on her any longer, even though her face remains flushed. “What-- what about Karkat?” she asks. “Isn’t a moirail a romantic partner?”

“Karkat can have his turn later,” she says. “There will be plenty of time for it.” 

By this time, her green bugle is unsheathing. She coaxes it the rest of the way out with encouraging strokes, and she can tell when Rose spots it by the way her breath hitches. She smiles. Rose must be excited, to finally be used for her purpose after so much time spent waiting to be chosen by someone. 

“Open up,” she says. Rose couldn’t fully close her legs with Kanaya kneeling between them, of course, but they weren’t gaping wide and putting her on display as they had been before, when Kanaya had been helping. She grasps Rose by the undersides of her thighs, and drags her in close. Rose clutches at the bedsheets as she goes, dragging them with her, and then she’s pressed in close to Kanaya, and her bulge slithers into the closest warm hole, as is its instinct. 

A groan escapes her as it does, and Rose keens in response, clenching down on her bulge. Her nook goes gratifyingly tight around her, squeezing pleasure out of her, and she sinks in fully to the hilt, her bugle exploring. Rose gasps for breath, head thrown back, clutching at the sheets, her own hair, the flush spread down to her chest. So beautiful, so strange. Kanaya kisses her. 

“No,” Rose groans. “This isn’t-- no, out, I don’t.” 

Kanaya grinds her hips down into Rose’s, her bulge flexing inside of her nook, wringing another moan out of her. She brings down a hand to her nook, plays with her nub until she’s almost crying with pleasure, slips a few fingers into her nook along with where her bulge is nestling in and getting nice and comfortable, listens to Rose’s unsteady, overwhelmed breathing. She brings her hand back up, now slick with Rose’s wetness, and slips them into Rose’s mouth. 

“It’s okay,” she says. “I know that you like it. You can have as much as you want.” There’s a warm fire in her belly, at reducing that composed slave she saw in the shop into this. Hungry, squirming, desperate, moaning. Taken apart so easily. Poor thing, it must have been so hard for her to go without for so long. Maybe it would have been kinder if she’d been given to one of those places that trained their slaves up instead, subjecting them to act after act to get them nice and ready for their owners. But she can’t help but admit that she’s getting a kick out of this. And it doesn’t matter, does it? She got her out of there, is giving her what she wants  _ now.  _

Rose moans around Kanaya’s fingers as her bulge squirms relentlessly inside of her, driving them both out of their minds. 

“Suck,” Kanaya gasps, and after a moment Rose obeys. She coos and strokes her hair in reward as Rose laps at Kanaya’s fingers, cleaning them of the wetness that evidenced her own pleasure. “Good girl.” 

She takes the finger back to play with Rose’s nub, and this time she doesn’t stop. She watches, fascinated, as anything close to composure shatters on her slaves face. Moans and pleas are pulled out of her, desperate begging for  _ please stop _ and then  _ please more.  _ Kanaya works her over relentless, watching her overwhelmed face. The way her eyes falls shut, the way tears bead at her lashes, the way her mouth falls open as she first moans, and then screams, leaning into her touch, so  _ wet.  _

When she collapses down onto the platform, exhausted and limp and quiet, Kanaya knows that she’s satisfied her, given her orgasm. Heat spikes wildly inside of her, and she moves inside of and over Rose for five more minutes until she finally spills translucent jade over the sheets. 

She collapses onto her side, feeling warm and sated for the first time in a long time, arm around Rose’s waist. 

“Clean the sheets once you’ve regained your strength,” she says, and dozes. 

-

Karkat, predictably, throws a tantrum once he sees Rose and Kanaya confesses what she’s done. 

“As if we don’t have enough incompetent insubordinate power hungry assholes to boss around at work, now we’ve got an alien bitch in our home who’s going to slit our throats as soon as we fall asleep!” He finishes his five minute rant by throwing his jacket onto the floor. 

Kanaya gives Rose, who has been mutely taking Karkat’s ranting in with a raised eyebrow, a look. Rose goes and picks the jacket up, hooking it onto the coat rack before dutifully smoothing it out with what Kanaya thinks might be silent sarcasm. Well, whatever. At least she’s being obedient. Such a good slave, Kanaya should reward her later. 

“She won’t kill us, Karkat. My chip shorts out if it can’t feel my vitals so she can’t just drag my corpse around or cut it out, so if she killed us she’d just be trapped here in the hive with us. And with how important we are, someone would coming knocking fairly quickly. And don’t you think that you can take one human?” 

Karkat looks at Rose. Soft Rose, now clothed in an apron and nothing else, shorter than even him, curvy and plump with flirtatiously short nails. Kanaya’s been showing her how to do the laundry, and then how to do the other chores in the hive. Rose had worked industriously and professionally. Most likely, being pailed had done wonders for her morale. Kanaya won’t mind doing it often. 

“Okay, point,” Karkat says, and Kanaya smiles, kisses his forehead. 

“You should use her,” she says, and Rose tenses, perhaps nervous about being rejected by one of her owners. “I did, and she was excellent.” 

“I don’t need to get pailed,” he snaps defensively. 

“Everyone in a leadership position needs to get pailed,” she argues softly. “Come on, just give her a try.” 

Karkat is reluctantly persuaded to give Rose an attempt. She smiles encouragingly at Rose, whose face is carefully blank. Poor thing, Kanaya will help reassure her. 

“I’ll come with,” she decides. 

“What the fuck!” Karkat says. “We’re not  _ perverts.”  _

“Relax, I’ll only assist, not interact. Humans are slightly different from trolls.” She takes Karkat and Rose’s arms, leading them to the pailing room. “This is where she’ll be sleeping, by the way.” 

“Did someone change the sheets?” he asks. 

“Rose did,” she says. Rose is being so quiet, she needs someone to brag about her. Karkat looks at her thoughtfully, considering. 

“... Alright, this might not be the worst idea to ever be shat about by a demon of all time.” 

“Thank you for your trust in me, dear,” she says wryly, smiling crookedly with amusement. Karkat huffs, flushed, and Kanaya gestures at Rose. “Take his clothes off.” 

Rose moves to follow orders. She undoes the clasps and buttons of his military outfit, goes to her knees to take off his boots and undo his belt. Leaning over his boots, her cleavage looks excellent framed by that apron. Heat spikes within Kanaya, even though she’s already gone once today. She is hit, abruptly, by the brilliant idea of  _ clothing  _ Rose. Her nudity is very convenient, of course, and her form is pleasing, but packaging only ever improves something. She immediately starts daydreaming about the sort of outfits she’ll put Rose in, who will stand like an obedient doll as she dresses her up. Flimsy things, see through things, lacy things, skimpy things, things that will bring out and show off her beauty. Outfits, costumes, things that can very conveniently and quickly reveal her nook or her breasts whenever the urge should strike them to make use of her. 

Heat and excitement shudders through her as Karkat steps out of his pants, and she guides Rose’s head towards his nook. Rose startles, but doesn’t shake her off, lets her press her mouth against his nook. 

“This is depraved,” he hisses, but he doesn’t shake her off either. 

“Lick,” she orders, and Rose does so. Karkat’s breath hitches, pleasure breaking out over his face like the soft light of this planets dawn, and Kanaya smiles at him and goes to her knees next to Rose. 

“Good girl,” she coos. “You work so hard for us. You deserve a reward.” 

Rose, flushed, focuses on eating out Karkat, which is exactly what she should be doing. Kanaya’s hand slides down Rose’s skin and sinks into her nook, already moist. Kanaya kisses the side of her face as Rose flinches a little at that, her hands digging into Karkat’s hips. 

“Focus,” she says lowly into her ear, and she does, translucent red dripping down her chin as Karkat’s bulge slowly unsheathes, trailing slug trail marks of pre-material across her face. Karkat hisses curses and digs his hands into her hair and Kanaya slips another finger into her slave’s nook, fingers going in and out and lingering over that nub that gets such pretty noises out of her, her second hand going to her nipples. 

Rose whimpers into Karkat’s nook, and Kanaya shudders. 

“I’m so happy I bought you,” she says. “I can’t wait for the rest of our lives together. Coming home to you washing the dishes, pressing you up against the counter and pailing you just because you look so pretty and I  _ can,  _ whenever I want.” 

Rose moans helplessly. 

“Coming home to Karkat fucking you into the couch. Joining in. Taking a shower and having you assist me. Putting a collar on you, stockings, lingerie, a dress, just so I can rip it all off. You’ll look so pretty, Rose. My perfect little fucktoy.  _ Our _ fucktoy.” 

Karkat groans, Rose squirming needily down on Kanaya’s fingers. 

“I could order you to put a pleasure stick up in your nook, to not take it out for the whole day as you try to work with it driving you senseless the whole time. You won’t take it out, will you? Because good slaves don’t disobey orders, and you’re a good slave. My good Rose.” 

Rose’s expression looks half anguished with need. Karkat has her hair clutched between his fingers, is keeping her close and secure to his nook, his bulge slipping wetly into her mouth. 

“Yes. If I told you that you couldn’t take something out of your nook, you  _ couldn’t, _ you wouldn’t, no matter how overwhelming it might be. How overwhelming it  _ will  _ be.” She _ is _ going to do this. The image of it is too wonderful to resist. And why should she? Rose is hers to do with as she wishes. And she’ll  _ enjoy _ it, because this is her purpose, what she was born for. To take care of their hive and be pailed at their leisure. There’s a beauty to that kind of simplicity, such a straightforward existence. She can see why she’d love it. 

Rose is on her knees in nothing but an apron, tears in her eyes, a flush traveling down her body, trying not to gag on Karkat’s bulge as Kanaya works on wringing another orgasm out of her, and she’s  _ grateful _ for it, she can tell. This is so much better than being stuck being defiant in a cage, trying to cling to some sort of useless dignity. This way, she’s of  _ use, _ she’s appreciated and loved. 

“My lovely Rose,” she says. “Don’t worry. We’ll never let go of you. We’ll never forget you, won’t ever not use you. You’re all ours, forever. Our useful, pretty slave.” 

“Fffffuck,” Karkat swears. “Her mouth is perfect, fuck! Her teeth, they’re, they’re so flat, so--” 

“She was born for this,” Kanaya agrees. “Born to suck bulge and get pailed.” 

She considers Rose. She could probably-- yes, what an excellent idea. Her bulge is already unsheathed underneath her skirt anyways. She gets behind Rose, her fingers still playing with her nook, leaning close and flushed against her back, pushing her against Karkat, trapped between them. 

She lifts her skirt, pulls her underwear aside, and her bulge unfurls and immediately heads for the familiar wet dripping warmth of Rose’s nook, somewhere it’s already burrowed today, somewhere that stills smells of her. 

Rose squeals as Kanaya’s bulge unfurls into her, muffled by Karkat’s bulge as it is, squishing through her folds until as much of it as she can get in while kneeling behind her is inside of her, where it belongs. Kanaya groans and helplessly bites into Rose’s shoulder, tries not to breach her soft skin. 

Karkat groans in response. “Fuck, that’s so fucking hot and  _ wrong.”  _

Kanaya licks at where she bit Rose, as her slave trembles, both of their bulges inside of her. “It’s perfectly right. This is our right, as her owners. This is what she’s for. You’re doing an excellent job, Rose.” 

“Can I-- do you think I need a bucket or--” 

“No,” she says. “I don’t see why we can’t expel our material in and on her.” 

“Holy fuck,” Karkat swears, and spills red into Rose’s mouth, down on her chin and front, staining her apron. It’s good that Kanaya’s already taught her how to clean up genetic material stains. Karkat shudders and then steps back to lean dizzily against the wall. Kanaya moves inside of her, playing with her nook nub with one hand, her nipple with another, until Rose is clenching down around her and squirming and shuddering, held securely by her strong arms against her chest, voice high and breaking. 

Kanaya licks at her salty skin, and fucks her until she comes inside her, what she was made for. And then she laughs with giddy tiredness as Karkat helps her up and towards the ablutions room. 

“Rose, you can come and clean yourself up with us,” she says with warm generosity, the afterglow still sparking across her skin. “And after that you can clean up the floor, sweetheart.” 

Perhaps she could lick some of it up on her hands and knees, ass in the air, cute and naked and grateful to be of service and appreciated while she worked. 

Rose is sprawled on the floor where they used her in a puddle of red and jade, flushed and bitten and covered in material, her hair fetchingly tousled, the apron loose and revealing one of the nipples Kanaya had so enthusiastically played with. She looks dazed, and gets up to her feet slowly. For a moment, she is just on her hands and knees, and interest sparks inside of Kanaya. Perhaps she’ll order her to only walk around on her hands and knees for a day, to only be allowed to make certain noises. That could be a fun game. 

“Fuck, a slave _ is  _ useful,” Karkat breathes, he looks loose and amazed from his own pailing, and she presses into him fondly. “You’re a fucking genius and I don’t deserve you.” 

“Oh, hush,” she says, still preening a bit anyways. She’s looking forward to tomorrow, for the first time in months. She’ll wake up by waking Rose up, pailing her awake until she screams and begs for completion, making her swallow her down, and then she’ll finally get around to dressing her in something fitting and pretty once Karkat’s done with his turn. Something flattering, something flirtatious and immodest that she’ll traipse around their home in while cleaning it up for them so that it’ll be easy to bend her over the nearest available surface and fuck her whenever the urge strikes them. Some makeup for her face, some heels to make it hard for her to stand, something to support and frame her lovely cleavage, and maybe some panties that would support a pleasure stick shoved up her nook while she struggles to work through the distraction. 

A collar, definitely. They’re going to take  _ such _ good care of their slave, and she's going to take care of them right back. 


End file.
